User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles (~) Archive 1 Archive 2 So this is how it feels to have this power. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding. Now I'm a big kid. A Big kid Admin! I'm going to go dance with happiness for a few seconds. -goes to dance- TheKidInside 07:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Dancing with joy because you blocked someone, haha what jokes. Dan the Man 1983 07:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :: I'm odd this way. Not as evil as Gary Smith though. :O He's the root of all evil. I'm 15, how do you expect me to act like? Nevermind. bad question. :P TheKidInside 07:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::I bet you feel very powerful LOL. Sometimes I hate blocking IP's for their violation of rules, but it has to be done. Dan the Man 1983 07:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::: lol. I kind of hate watching the IPs get blocked because it's sad because sometimes they are great edits but they don't follow rules or they do something idiotic. :[ TheKidInside 07:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::: I prefer to warn them first so they take note, but then again it seems like many don't which leads to blocks. Dan the Man 1983 08:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi -- thanks for welcoming the IPs. I've added you to the spotlight list. I'm also glad to see you giving warnings to new users before blocking them for breaking the rules -- that seems fair to me. When the spotlight goes up you should probably be prepared for even more new users who don't know your rules; you can put up sitenotices asking people to go check them out before editing, but that will lose some editors. It becomes a question of whether it's worth cleaning up after them for a bit just to get them really interested in working on the wiki or not. Anyhow, good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 20:51, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. The reason I requested a spotlight, was to get the Wiki noticed and become more lively. Dan the Man 1983 02:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) asking a favor I`m sorry Dan, Please forgive me. I`m just using my friends IP because i can`t use my own here BCO McJeff. I crossed the line when i said you will never become a police detective, i really got cooked when you blocked my friends previous IP. Please give me a second chance. Post from User:Quoterick translocated from archive Why is there no fire alarm quotes to any character except miss Danvers? * Earnest: Why is it always happening when i`m up to something intressting? * Gary: I hope someone is burning. * Petey: I hope its a real fire and we can go home. * Russell: Whoa, who makes noise? * Ted: Hut hut, go go go go! * Zoe: Wasn`t me! I don`t know what Derby and Johnny are saying, maybe you know.